


Not Your Lady

by CharmsDealer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, dark!bug, dark!ladybug, hurt!Chat, short and sharp, the mildest of whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is on patrol when he spots a familiar heroine. What he doesn't realise will hurt him. (Dun dun dunnn..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Lady

“Ah! My Lady,” Chat purred. He landed lightly and swept into a ridiculously deep bow. Ladybug turned around. She looked unimpressed, but then, he was used to that. Chat smiled wryly, staring at the patch of ground between his feet. One day he’d convince Ladybug of his sincerity but until then he would continue to play the clown. “Fancy meeting you here--hmm?”

He looked up. Ladybug was holding his wrist. Her elegant fingers were warm against the fabric of his suit but her expression was curiously...cold. His stomach fluttered in the not-so-fun way.

He glanced around. They were alone on a rooftop terrace. The sounds of the main city were quite far away. He hadn’t realised how dimly lit the area was because he mostly took his night-vision for granted. He tried to tug his hand away, gently at first, but found that he couldn’t break free. Ladybug’s grip was like iron, clamping down with steady, increasing pressure. 

Chat swallowed thickly. “...M-My lady?”

Pain spiked up Chat’s arm as his wrist bones were ground against each other mercilessly. He sank to his knees, crying out.

“I’m _not_ ,”

Chat Noir curled his lip in a defensive snarl as the Ladybug-lookalike leaned over him. Her eyes were wrong. Her face was wrong. She was grinning at him with far too many teeth. Through his watering eyes he managed to maintain defiant eye contact with... _the villain_.

“... _Your Lady_.”


End file.
